


And Now, A Word From Our Sponsors

by ConflictingOpinions



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, No Plot, This Is What Happens When I'm Bored, does this count as a drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConflictingOpinions/pseuds/ConflictingOpinions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A local commercial from Night Vale Public Radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now, A Word From Our Sponsors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that there's no context, but just read this with Cecil's voice and it'll all be fine.

There is a lake. A girls stands in it. It boils around her; hot and thick and red. A salty copper tang fills the air. The lake is angry at the girl. It is angry at what she doesn't know she didn't do. It is angry, and that is why it will let her live.  
The bodies of people she didn't know she could save roil beneath the churning red waves. Tears slide down the girl's face. She calls for help, for forgiveness, but no one can hear the girl over the shrieks of the wraiths surrounding her. The girl's dress used to be white.  
This message brought to you by Arby's.


End file.
